Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device including a reusable shaft with an interchangeable pouch.
Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small entrance or access openings in the body, e.g., an opening defined by a natural passageway of the body, an opening created by a tissue piercing instrument (e.g., a trocar), etc.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, duodenectomy, ileectomy, jejunectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that affected tissue or organs must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices are known in the art to facilitate this procedure.
Conventional entrapment devices typically include an elongated applicator including a handle at a proximal end that is operable to deploy a pouch or other suitable device from a distal end of the applicator. The pouch may be perforated and releasably coupled to a spring member along the perforations. As a result of the perforations on the pouch, the pouch may be detached from the spring member by tearing along the perforations. A top portion of the pouch remains on the spring after the pouch is detached therefrom; this top portion is, typically, not configured for removal from the inner shaft. Accordingly, the inner shaft is not reusable and therefore discarded.